


Discontinued

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [126]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Modern settings, Other, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error's family is poor. His older brother is sick in body and his younger is mentally impaired- he cares for them both. Now he has gotten his mate Blue, with child.Making a choice, Error takes his offspring to raise with his brothers. What was more, a death, a crooked marriage and a strange 'soulmate' all enter into his life making it harder and harder to breathe.And then there was the 'game' he plays- just do not pay attention and it will hopefully be alright.
Relationships: Error/Blue, Reaper/Geno
Series: tales of the unexpected [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. White Void

Nothingness was white.

Endless white.

Blank, bare, empty, unfilled, desolate, barren.

White oblivion.

"*this is not where ya meant to be." A glitching voice so much like his own told him.

Error woke up.


	2. An ERROR

The young skeleton stares unblinking up at his black starry ceiling, it may seem a little childish now but he still loved it- the only sound in his room was the soft ticking of his alarm clock on his bedside table- it too was star themed.

Error Queen frowns, he was listening out for his older brother Geno, who had gone clubbing with his boyfriend. It was 3:25 am.

Error at last blinks and then gives a heavy sigh; he knew he should not be worried, Geno was eighteen years of age. And the elder skeleton spent most of his life fighting his ailment, so he could enjoy himself for a little while.

Still... Error really did not want to be alone, even if he was sixteen and not truly alone, but Fresh did not count.

At the thought of his younger brother Error moans, the eight-year skeleton had only been born in order to help Geno get well.

The doctors needed a stable code that matched Geno's but without the extra DETERMINATION in the skeleton's SOUL, which was causing him to melt.

Error was born with even more DETERMINATION than Geno. The difference between Error's DETERMINATION was not killing him, it might be even keeping him alive. Error suffered from an unstable code that caused his body to glitch or lag-Both his DETERMINATION and his flawed Code fought relentlessly.

The strange mix of DETERMINATION that monsters should not carry in their SOULs, and his strange code, gave him deep mana well- his SOUL made so made magic that his body did not know what to do with it.

And by the time it was three his little SOUL found a way- DETERMINATION and magic fused together and escaped from his body through strings in his orbits. It stained his cheeks forever.

While his code was unstable, causing his body to glitch, while his DETERMINATION was too high for any monster and while his sockets ached from the daily flow of strings- it was something he could live with. He kept all the strings since his younger days, they were filling up many boxes in their attic.

The doctors had explored the idea of using Error's code but the risk was too huge for them to take- Error's code was a double-edged sword.

It was after this idea was exhausted they moved on to a different one. Having another child, edit it's SOUL while it was forming and correct Geno's code from the child when it's born.

Their mother who was single did not know who to turn to, their father had left because not wanting to deal with Geno and Error's conditions. However, for Geno, their mother was willing to eat humble pie after many years of not speaking to their father.

For whatever reason, the father who Error had never met, agreed to have another child.

Fresh...

They edited Fresh's SOUL while brewing in their mother.

When Fresh was born they remove the needed codes and over the next few years gave it to Geno.

Geno had been ten when Fresh was born, but it did not show any improvement until he was fourteen. All he needed to do now was rest and heal.

It had been almost strange for Error not to see Geno vomiting up blood daily. However, he was happy that Geno was going to live a long healthy life. His beloved brother would always be with him.

Somehow things did not go as plan.

The treatment cost a lot of money, money that the family did not have. Their mother was working five different jobs- Geno was always in bed resting.

It had been Error who had to care for Fresh.

And because he was only eight when the child came into his life, he hated the little thing... it was silent, so he made do. Being homeschooled with a couple of other children in the street, he had to walk to that large house with a tiny skeleton in hand.

Error had no choice but take the little parasite everywhere with him. The teacher that came to teach always had this pitied expression whenever she saw Error with his brother, perhaps that's why she never reported the poor family.

Error had no way to entertain a baby, so he ended up reading all his course work and homework to Fresh, all while explain carefully if something new came up that he had not talked to Fresh before.

The thing was, the babe looked like it was listening. The whole time just listening to Error's glitching voice. Watched intently when Error showed him pictures.

Yes, Error had no way to entertain his brother. But he did try to play. Made up wild stories from his lonely heart. Pulled funny expression, in hopes of a hint of a smile.

Fresh's expression never changed... and he did not have the heart to explain to his mother that the new brother seemed broken.

It was not until Fresh was five that she realized that something was very wrong with Error's little shadow.

Geno at fifteen was going to public school for the first time- along with the thirteen-year-old Error. Fresh too was going to school for the first time.

Their mother had taken photos and baked a cake, but Fresh refused to eat it. Claiming that all that sugar and other ingredients were very unhealthy for a skeleton his age. And Error had silently agreed; he had never eaten cake before and once he found out his mother was making one, did a lot of research on the matter...

Fresh had been with him the whole time. And while he had agreed, for the sake of his mother's feelings, chose to eat the cake.

Fresh did not understand.

Error always known his little brother had been creepy, he never knew just how much until he saw his mother's tears.

While Geno comforted their mother, Error shouted at his younger brother, their hard-working mother had given up everything for them.

Fresh merely pointed out blankly- that was her choice, he never asked to do any of that for him. Nor did he ask her to bake that cake with the little money they had.

Geno rarely had anything to do with Fresh during his younger years, in fact, that was the first time Error could remember the whole family together in one room- but Geno calmly went up to Fresh and asked him a few questions.

Fresh did not seem to like Geno, however, that was just how he was with everyone.

The family ate the cake in silence- apart from the youngest.

A beeping causes Error to jump up, it was his phone. Error blinks at his phone for a moment, he turns to glance at his clock: 4:27 am... Geno was still not home.

Quickly he grabs it and opens it to see a new message; the teen grins. It was his boyfriend, Blue. They had started dating at the beginning of the school year but the happy skeleton had been one of his first friends when entering school a few years back.

Quickly he opens the message and reads the contains.

Error frowns.

Blue wanted to meet at their 'Club House'. Which was just Blue's childhood treehouse that he built when he was nine, it was a little off into the woods that was behind Blue's home.

It was odd for his boyfriend to want to meet up at this time in the morning. And Mother was not home, nor was Geno, so he could not just up and leave since Fresh was still young... he doubted the younger would care.


	3. They Came From The Shadows

Error leans over, helping Fresh put on his hoodie; he felt them.

They were watching his every move.

Pausing he glances over his shoulder, something like his own glitches was flickering in the shadows of the dark room.

"*brother?" Fresh questions tilting his skull slightly.

Error turns back to his little brother.

"*fresh. it ya every see anything from the corner of ya orbit. just ignore it." Error answer his little brother, who nods his understanding.

Grabbing his backpack and putting his arms through the straps, Error makes his way to the front door with Error.

The shadows seemed to follow.


	4. Feeling Blue

The sun had already risen enough to make the streets light enough to walk down. He did not even need the torch that he brought with him, leaving it inside his black backpack that he decided to bring- that had breakfast for Fresh and other things.

It was a cold spring morning, the street and road would empty- Error could hear car noises off into the distance. And a few sounds of monsters coming home from their late Friday night.

Error glances down to his little brother walking alongside him, hand in hand, Fresh expression was blank as he stares ahead of himself; the child did not even care that his older brother had walked in fully dressed and dragged him out of bed, helping him dress, and then walked out of the house.

The first few blocks Error had carried Fresh until he wakes up fully, then placed him to his feet and took his hand. Error had dressed darkly, wearing black jeans and a dark blue hoodie- he had also dressed Fresh up in dark clothes; dark blue jeans, a black hoodie.

As they went along the houses got bigger and further away from which other, the cars in front of the houses became most shiny looking- this was not the place for poor kids like them.

Soon Error sees Blue houses coming into view and sighs. But instead of walking towards it, he changes his direction. Going between two houses where thick woodlands grew behind the back gardens.

Error climbs over a stupid bar that would not even keep a child out, and reaches around, easily he lifts his brother only. Then he pushes through the thick green foliage, keeping himself in front of Fresh the whole time in order for him to walk normally.

It was darker within the woodlands, the trees blocked out most of the morning light.

Soon Error finds the beaten track, he steps onto and brings Fresh to his side- this place was filled with hidden tree roots, one wrong step and even the most familiar monsters of this trail could fall and hurt themselves.

In silence, the brothers carefully walk along until they reached a clearing. In the middle of this clearing was a thick trunked tree, his huge strong looking branches spread outwards and upwards. And built within this ancient-looking tree, was a large treehouse.

Error wanders across the clearing he went through so many times, this time was different- it was so early in the morning, the birds were still singing their awakening songs. And the darkness that surrounded it made it eerie in appearance.

Error blinks as he stares at the ladders that were nailed into the trunk and then turned to Fresh. His brother was staring at it without interest.

"*go up first." Error told him pointing to the ladders.

"*why brother?" Fresh asks in a voice with no real emotion.

"*because if ya fall. i can catch you." Error explains looking up at the treehouse, it looked tallest in this light... or maybe he was worried that Fresh would fall.

"*you will catch me, brother, should i fall?" Fresh asks in that same tone, his sockets never leaving the tree.

"*yeah. i won't let ya hit the ground. trust me," Error told him with gritted teeth; this was just how his little brother was.

Fresh always asked questions, he always looked to Error for answers- sometimes the glitching skeleton could not answer and had no choice but to admit this to Fresh. Error would take whatever topic Fresh was questioning and do a whole lot of research on the matter- once done, he would give his answer. Fresh seemed happy that Error went out of his way to give him an answer.

However Fresh also questioned the stupidest things, which made Error lose his cool sometimes. But the older brother seems tried to answer... even if he was confused.

Fresh walks forward, reaching out and grabs the old planks that had been nailed into the trunk, and raised himself up- one foot up, one arm up, another foot up, another arm up.

It did not take long before Fresh was higher than Error- Error watches as Fresh leans a little too far back and just let's go.

Error catches him in his arms easily.

"*what so ya think ya doing!?" Error hisses to his brother, who merely stares up at him. Error was so mad that his voice had become slightly static, Fresh had no problem understanding the words.

"*just showing my trust in you brother." Fresh told him emotionlessly, making Error's right orbit twitch. Error turns the child and puts him back on the ladders

"*go up. don't do that again." Error warns with a glitchy growl, then nods for the younger continue.

Fresh went up the ladder a little faster this time, and a little higher.

The little skeleton leans back and just let's go.

Error had time for his SOUL to jump this time around- he caught his younger brother. But the teen was now glitching madly.

"*fresh i swear i will end you." Error hisses in static once more, this time there were other noises thrown in his broken tone.

"*and you caught me again." Fresh told him as if he did not know.

"*that's it!" Error snarls darkly, he places his brother to the ground and reaches for his sockets, he drags out the blue strings and held them in front of himself.

Reaching out Error lifts his brother up and made him place his hands around his neck, Fresh then wrapped his legs around Error's middle- the glitch then began to tie them together around their ribs.

"*there!" Error declares proudly, he knew only how to drew the strings out of his sockets- however lately it seemed he could move them at will. He was not going to test this out now.

Error moves closer to the tree and takes hold of the planks, putting his foot on one- with a surprising amount of strength the nerd began to climb with the weight of his brother in front and the weight of the backpack on his back.

Of course, he had to do this while leaning away from the tree, since if he went to close, the top of Fresh's skull might hit one of the planks- it might that gravity was pushing at him the wrong way for climbing but he did not mind the extra effect.

Error came to a wooden deck and stops. Holding on with one hand he began untieing them.

"*spins around and climb on up." Error instructs and was thankful when Fresh did what was asked this time, without question.

The teen quickly climbs up, the wooden boards under him crack loudly when he stood on, then with each step, they groan under his weight- the planks may have taken his weight a couple of years ago, but he had 'grown' a lot since then.

And the once little 'nerd' had become strong feared 'bad boy', making everyone forget that he was the top-ranking student of his year.

Error entered the main part of the treehouse and sees that Blue was nowhere to be found.

Glancing to his brother, he sees Fresh looking all around the place with mild interest. This was the first time he had brought him here.

During those rare moments when Error could escape the confines of his home came here- the house cleaning, the cooking, the helping Fresh with his homework, making sure Geno took his meds on time, making sure his mother was awake, doing his own homework, his part-time job with his mother and much more.

It was too much stress for Error. It made him glitch more. Become more enraged with life.

Taking off his backpack Error sat down on his beanie bag he had found in the dump and cleaned up, then gestured for Fresh to sit down on a pillow.

"*come here. I brought breakfast." Error told him, quickly unzipping the backpack and found the sandwiches he made, along with a carton of apple juice.

Fresh studies the sandwiches, there were times he would not eat something if not done right- but Error could make these things in his sleep and knew that Fresh ate if it was cut in triangles.

Error smirks when his little brother became to eat, proud that even after raising him all his life, that he was could learn things.

The smirk drips when he turns to his own sandwiches, he unwraps it and starts to nibble- he rarely eats. It saved on food cost not to, so he sort of trained himself to eat once a day, and that was normally in the afternoons. However, he lies to Fresh and tells him he eats when everyone was in bed, this morning he could not skip, or questions would be asked.

Error was not the only one who skips on deals. Sometimes their mother would have to choose between going hungry, paying the rent, or paying for Geno's meds.

The black skulled skeleton lowers his gaze to his sandwich- he remembers the doctor saying once that there were drugs that could help Error with the pain, that was was one that could stable his glitches. However, he had to grit his teeth and bear it, since most of their resources went to Geno and his health; and Error's life was not in danger.

Error stares at his glitching hand. Black, yellow and red... so unnatural, so weird, so creepy.

And yet Blue became his friend. Completely uncaring of how he looked. When most got to know Error, mostly through Blue, they discovered that he was just a know it all bookworm. Others believed he was a snob for his standoffish behaviour. Others thought he was the future destroyer of the world... yeah, those ones were weirdo themselves...

Error snots at his thoughts.

Error was bullied beyond belief, and he took it all with a grin- he only ever wanted friends, a place to call his own, because his own home felt like a prison and now his school was becoming a torture room.

A year after entering school for the first time and Error was ready to lock himself away- he wanted to ask his mother to return to the homeschooling, but bite his tongues. And his second year began...

Fresh decides he wanted to visit one day after school- which he was not meant to, he was meant to wait at his own school for Error to pick him up. For whatever reason Fresh left early and came.

When the younger saw his brother being beaten down, he came over and requested them to stop. The five bullies at the time had gone from name-calling to punching by this point, so Error had been glitching wildly on the ground, completely unaware his brother had come.

On blinking out of his crash, Error recalls only seeing tiny Fresh on his knees, holding his cheek as he tries to stand, the five surrounding him... and then nothing but red filled his vision.

Returning to his senses a second time, the bullies were hanging from the wire school fence, bound by his blue strings. Fresh was behind his back, holding him tight.

After the whole school heard about it, everyone saw Error in a new light. A rotten new light. However, he was left alone, which to him was now better than making 'friends'.

Blue remained by his side, later becoming his boyfriend.

Error felt his cheeks burn.

Blue was very forward, wanting to everything all at once- one of their dates had turned out a little too much for Error... right here in this treehouse; the pair shared their first kiss and their first time.

Error covers his hands over his face at the memory. Fresh was in the place where Error had done the 'deed' last autumn.

"*GOOD MORNING ERROR!" A cheerful voice called to him, taking his hands away he sees his boyfriend entering the treehouse, smiling brightly. He pauses at the sight of Fresh for a moment, his smile slightly dropping, before it returns.

The skeleton dressed in blues and greys came over and sat down next to Error, giving him a warm hug.

"*HOW ARE YOU ON THIS FINE MORNING?!" Blue asks happily, giving one last hug before moving back onto his pouffe, his seat of choice, which was next to Error's beanie bag.

"*been up most of the night." Error admits grimly, he tries not to yawn, "i had homework to finish... and other stuff. geno is out still. so i had to bring fresh with me. was that ok?"

"*OH! YES! THAT IS FINE!" Blue told him while looking completely unsure, showing Error it was not fine, "THERE WAS SOMETHING I NEEDED TO TELL YOU!"

"*and ya couldn't tell me by text?" Error questions with a slight frown, then a thought, "are ya breaking up with me?"

"*...MORE OR LESS..." Blue says finally looking very sad as if Error had been the one who was breaking up with him.

Error glitches for a second and then glares.

"*oh. heh. ok. fine. we'll just go." Error snaps standing up, but Blue grabs his hand from where he sat, "let go of my hand blue."

"*THERE'S ELSE SOMETHING I NEED TO SAY FIRST!" Blue shouts out, gripping the hand tighter.

Error glances over to Fresh, the child was merely staring at Blue blankly. It was a little unnerving like it was plotting his demise.

"*k. more ya say." Error said with a heavy sigh, he flops back down, causing the whole place to shake.

"*FIRSTLY! I AM MOVING!" Blue explains with a sigh that matched Error's, "DO YOU REMEMBER THOSE FRIENDS I MET DURING THE SUMMER LAST YEAR?"

"*dream and ink." Error answers with a nod, his boyfriend had never shut up about these two 'wonderful friends'.

"*WELL! MY MOTHER ONLY HAD ME MEET UP WITH THEM BECAUSE I AM MOVING NEXT TO THEM!" Blue goes on, looking down when Error said nothing he continues more, "AND DREAM IS BREWING!"

Error blinks.

'Brewing' was the skeleton term for pregnancy.

"*ok." Error says a little confused as to why that... wait, "is it your's?"

"*WHAT?!" Blue cries out in shock, going at Error in horror, "NO! THE SHIN IS INK'S."

'Shin' the skeleton word for baby.

"*oh... ok." Error said looking a little confused, he did not understand why Blue was bringing up hid friend's brewing to him.

He glances towards Fresh, wondering if the 'genius' had worked it out. Fresh was actually going to a school for geniuses, even being sponsored for his education- but only education, the group that was providing this sponsorship did not help with everyday living.

"*THE THING IS! I AM BREWING TOO!" Blue cries out suddenly, causing Error to crash at his words.


	5. REBOOT

The ERROR felt his code shifting through its files, trying to restore them to their right order.

However the glitch's pointers did not seem to be working- or they were frozen.

New pointers had formed in their place, burying the old.

"*you don't need those memories. they don't belong to you." A glitching voice whispers to him.


	6. The Choices We Make

**REBOOT**

Error blinks. Wondering where in the hell he was for a moment.

That was a bad one. On his waking, he saw a strange sight, a white room filled with his blue strings that had SOUL trapped within them. It was only for a second, but it seemed to imprint on his mind.

"*ERROR ARE YOU OKAY?!" Blue shouts in his face, holding his shoulders, "OH GOOD! YOU ARE RESPONDING! YOU HAD FINISHED REBOOTING, YET YOU APPEARED STILL CRASHED!"

Error turns to his side, Fresh was hugging him close, with his face in his sleeve- slowly the child looks up and for a moment Error thought that emotion might be there. But nope. Still blank.

"*ERROR!" Blue cries out again, shaking him roughly.

"*stop! stop! i'm here!" Error snaps at him, trying to make him halt his actions.

"*THANK GOODNESS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BROKEN!" Blue said with tears in his sockets, he backs away but does not sit back down, "YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! I WOULD HATE IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"*of course." Error mumbles darkly, trying to sit up in his beanie rightly, it seemed in the shaking he had slipped down, "so... ya brewing?"

"*YES! AND I AM VERY WORRIED!" Blue told him quickly, "MY FAMILY IS GOING TO KILL ME IF THEY FIND OUT! AND THEN! THEY WILL KILL YOU!"

"*great. some time to look forward to." Error grumbles to himself, he felt very tired, he had a bad headache and thought he was going to be sick.

"*ERROR I AM BEING SERIOUS!" Blue snaps out, slamming his foot down to the wooden floor, making the place shake for the second time that day.

"*...ya family hates me." Error points out grimly, "they 'are' gonna kill me. their little perfect blue is brewing. and that brother of your's..."

Blue suddenly smiles brightly.

"*NO ONE HAS TO KNOW!" Blue told him boldly, then he quickly takes a seat.

"*'no one has to know'? blue if ya brewing then everyone will know!" Error points out angrily, he glares at his boyfr- at his friend, darkly.

"*THAT IS THE THING ERROR!" Blue says grinning like he won the top prize, "I AM MOVING! BUT MY FAMILY IS NOT! I AM GOING TO BE LIVING WITH INK AND DREAM!"

"*huh? what?" Error asks clearly confused, he was trying to recall his friend's friends, "the pair live together?"

"*YES! DREAM'S FAMILY IS EVEN MORE STRICT THAN MINE!" Blue explains sadly, "THEY DISOWNED HIM ONCE THEY DISCOVERED THE TRUTH! INK'S FATHERS WERE MORE THAN HAPPY TO TAKE HIM IN!"

"*and now ya gonna live with them." Error said still feeling a little lost, "three teens. two brewing."

"*YEAH! I HAVE ALREADY EXPLAINED EVERYTHING TO THEM!" Blue goes on excitedly, "WHEN MY MOTHER FIRST TOLD ME I WAS MOVING TO THE CITY! I WAS VERY AGAINST IT! THE ONLY REASON I WAS MOVING WAS BECAUSE MY FAMILY WANTED TO GET ME AWAY FROM YOU!"

"*so now ya brewing ya gonna go." Error said rubbing his face, he tries to move, it was a little hard with Fresh still holding onto him.

"*YES! NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW!" Blue said pumping his fist into the air, suddenly he calms and lowers his arm and then both shoulders, then giving an expression of a kicked puppy, "ERROR THERE IS SOMETHING I WANT TO ASK YOU."

"*ask away. i'm not going anywhere." Error told his friend with a light sigh, he really just wanted to run away and never return.

"*WHEN THE SHIN IS BREWED! CAN YOU TAKE THEM? CAN YOU RAISE THEM BY YOURSELF?!" Blue asks quickly, bringing his hands together as if praying.

"*wait what?" Error asked in shock, he was more than willing to help out but he could not raise it, with him being as poor as he was, "ya know how poor my family is right? there's no way we can take in a shin. ya family is rich!"

"*I CAN GIVE YOU ALL MY SAVINGS! AND MY ALL MY FUTURE ALLOWANCE!" Blue said quickly, "IN THE SUMMER I WILL BE MOVING! SO I WILL GIVE YOU IT THEN!"

"*save it until its done." Error snaps darkly, he did not want to take the money when the shin was not even ready.

The treehouse suddenly went very silent.

"*HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR SHINS TO BREW ANYWAY?" Blue asks out of the blue...

Error huffs and groans, he remembers one of Geno's friends' brewing, and his mother complaining about shins having shins. Blue was not a skeleton, he was still a shin. Fresh was more of a skeleton than Blue and he was just a skully.

"*about two years." Error answers with a deep sigh, "so. we're eighteen when it finishes brewing."

"*WOW! THAT SEEMS SO FAR AWAY!" Blue cries out joyfully, he smiles at Error, "THANK YOU ERROR!"

"*i didn't say i would take it." Error hisses darkly, watching Blue's expression drop, "i have time to think about it. but don't push in on me." he glares at his former boyfriend, '*he knows how i feels. he knows i feel that fresh was pushed on me. how can he ask me this.'

"*OKAY! TELL ME WHEN YOUR READY! IF NOT! I WILL FIND A HOME FOR THEM!" Blue says looking as lost as Error felt.

"*...thanks..." Error said standing up, easily lifting Fresh with him, "before i go. can i see it?"

Blue beams brighter than the sun, jumping up he lifts his blue jumper.

"*there's no sign of brewing..." Error said with a deep frown.

"*YES THERE IS! LOOK CLOSER! AT MY RIBS!" Blue told him nodding downwards.

Error bends down and looking closer, just on the inside of Blue's ribs, thin hair-like bones were starting to form: Fossils.

"*ya in the first stages of brewing. it's only a souling at the moment." Error said trying to peer through the ribs to see his former lover's SOUL.

Blue summons his SOUL for Error to see, almost shoving it into his face- there was a tiny dot between the grooves at the bottom of the SOUL. It was glitching slightly. Error did not have time to show sympathy towards it- instead, he almost crashed again.

"*blue!" Error hisses sharply, his obits began filling with ERROR signs, "put ya soul back in! ya can't take it out!"

Blue quickly did what was asked.

"*WHAT?! WHAT IS THE MATTER?!" Blue cries out almost in tears.

"*ya can't take ya soul out during brewing. it can harm or even kill the souling." Error told him, he went to give him a hug, "its ok. you didn't know. ya know now. that's the main thing."

"*I COULD HAVE KILLED MY BABY!" Blue sobs loudly, Error was a little surprised at the human term for shin, it seemed to be the in-thing lately, "I HAVE SUMMONED MY SOUL A FEW TIMES!"

"*its still there." Error told him, giving him a few rocks while he held him tight, "i saw it. it looked fine. just don't do it again. and look up a little on brewing... this kind of stuff you should have covered in school."

Blue nods, "*I WILL! I CAN SAY IT IS FOR DREAM! SINCE THEY KNOW ABOUT THAT!"

"*ok.ok.ok." Error mumbles more to himself than to Blue, he was feeling a crash coming on- not those sudden ones, those creeping slow ones that left him odd after.


	7. Reaching

"*they don't belong to you." The glitching voice said to him, his tone more static than normal.

Error stood in the White.

It was not the first time he had been here, where he would stand for hours on end, merely staring into the White.

They were reaching for him. He knew they were. He felt them there. All reaching for him.

And he dared not look above, to where they were, crying out to him silently.

"*don't even try." That glitching voice growls at him, "not ya place. and it will end badly. just let it rest."


	8. And There's More!

Error 'The Destroyer' Queen, the 'bad guy' of his year and voted 'most likely to go to prison' by his school's newspaper- he was cold, dark and insane, his very presence caused fear to those around him. The skeleton that wore black tough guy clothes was currently making dinner for his family, wearing a bright red apron that appeared to be homemade- it had purposely large black stitches running through it, with a human SOUL in the front.

Error's mother did not have work, any of her jobs, to go to today and spent the day just lazing around the house, looking ready to fell asleep again at any moment.

Geno had not come home until late afternoon, he would be graduation before the summer, since he met his boyfriend, his grades had been slipping. And Error understood that he wanted to live life to the full now that he was not dying, however, he still was not thinking of the future. Not thinking about what happens next.

Error was.

He had grown up understanding that once he left school, he needed a job. A well-paying job nine to five job- not lots of part-time work that barely put food on the table and left the worker half a zombie.

Error had helped out with his mother's 'homework' job- where she would get a lot of leaflets through the door and had to clip them together, then hand them out. Or the ironing job. Some monsters still wanted their clothes ironed the old way, so spent their clothes to their home and had them hand ironed.

The glitching skeleton thought that once Geno was on his feet and healthy, that he would step in and help out. Instead what he got was a skeleton that wanted to experience everything at once.

Reaper, Geno's boyfriend, was more than happy to do anything he wanted. And had the money to back it up.

'*why can't that guy throw some of it this way?' Error thinks dully, looking down at the dishes he had made, his mother's favourite. He was going to break the news softly and in front of Geno; best get it over and done with it all at once.

Turning to the table that was in the middle, he sees his family waiting to him. Mother and Geno were chatting with each other happily, and Fresh was sitting staring at him, watching as he brought the plates over and put it down in front of their mother and Geno.

Error turns quickly, heading back to grab the last two plates.

On returning to the table, he set down one plate in front of Fresh and goes to his own place. With a glitchy sigh, he flops down into his seat, plate in hand and sits it in front of him.

Slowly he began to eat- it felt like a weight in his jaws and tasted like ash. Error wonders if he was doing something wrong, however, everyone always told him how great his cooking was... so why did not taste like that to him?

Deep in thought Error noticed he was halfway through his meal, which means he had been sitting there for a while because he was a very slow eater.

Glancing up he sees that their mother and Geno was still sitting at the table, with empty plates in front of them.

They were saying something about Reaper.

Error glances towards his once sickly brother and then towards his overworked mother, both had fallen silent.

'*it's now or never!' Error thinks to himself, he opens his jaws just as Geno starts talking again...

"*So I do have an announcement." Geno said rather loudly, he was smiling warmly, "You all know I'll be graduating this June. But I want to discuss what I'll be doing after that."

"Do tell sweetheart." Their mother replies with a tired smile, there were heavy bags under her sockets, her shoulders looked like they were pulling downwards.

"*Well... I won't be going to the local college," Geno starts looking unsure of himself, he glances at his crestfallen mother- no one in their family at ever gone to college and it seemed to be a dream for the older skeleton, "instead I'll be moving into Reaper's main family this summer!"

Silence...

"*that's in the city..." Error says after the long pause, '*where blue is going. is everyone just gonna up and go to the city?' he silently thinks.

"*I know! Reaper is heir to his family business and will be taken over it once he finished college here!" Geno goes on to say grinning boldly, "And I get to be a houseskeleton!"

More Silence...

Geno reaches for his drink and lets his words set in.

Error's mind went over to Reaper Death- while Geno was eighteen soon to be nineteen, Reaper was a twenty-two and was just passing college. Reaper's family owned a large funeral home that had homes all over the city and surrounding towns. The death skeleton had asked his family if he could study in a town and pick his own college.

When Geno met with Reaper, it had been hate at first sight. However, over the course of a year, they become friends and then lovers. They had been together for just over a year now.

Error frowns deeply- Reaper was rich like Blue. And there was talk going around that both Geno and Error only was with them because of their money. The moron of a skeleton actually turned around and said to him, even if that was true, he would not mind dating Geno... and Error translated that as 'i think the rumours are true. i just don't care.'.

Error hated Reaper from then on. Wanted nothing to do with him and drag Geno away from him too.

On telling this to Geno, his brother simply laugh and never added anything to it. Like that was the end of it.

"*There's more!" Geno said with a happy note to his voice, "We're getting married too!"

"Oh darling! That's wonderful!" Their mother said, starting to look a little happier now, she was also glancing Error and Fresh sideway stares, almost like saying in her mind 'there's still a chance for them to go to college.'

"*There's more!" Geno said again almost singing it out by now, "I'm brewing!"

Silence reigned once more.

Error almost chokes on his spam.

The black skulled skeleton gazes over to Fresh, who had started opening his jaws to speak- on seeing Error's expression and his brother shaking his skull, the younger's jaws closed.

"*wow! i'm gonna be an uncle. that's amazing!" Error said with no real joy in his voice, he was glitching badly.

"*I know!" Geno said happily completely ignoring his glitching younger brother, "I'm so looking forward to it! Oh! I haven't told Reaper yet! Error I'm going to give you some money, can you make a meal for two! That really nice lamb dish you cook once a year!"

"*sure bro." Error said through gritted teeth, again Geno ignored this and kept smiling happily.

That lamb dish was Error's own recipe, it came mostly from newspaper clippings and then mixed and matched until he had these makings of a dish.

The family could only get lamb once a year so he had to be very careful about how he treated it. Even then he made mistakes, the outcome was this dish that he actually liked to eat without struggling.

It became a 'family recipe' for the Queens. It was something Error wanted to show Geno and Fresh how to make, to pass it on to the next gen-

Error blinks. Both Geno and he were having shins...

Glancing over at his younger brother he realized that he had to go through all that again- Shins needed a lot of time and attention, the only way he managed because of homeschooling, however, he was the one needing a job...

Error clears his magic and spoke up, "*since we're talking about the future...i was thinking of not going to college," he spots his mother's expression, "just yet. i'm going to work a job for a couple of years after school. and raise some money before trying to go to college."

"*That's a good plan Error!" Geno praises with a soft smile, the one that actually reminded Error who the Geno he remembered.

"*also i broke up with blue." Error told them, Geno frowns deeply and his mother nods, "his family moved him into the city." glancing over to his brother, "ya might see him there."

"*You might too!" Geno suddenly said, he glances around at Error and their mother's shocked faces, "What? Are you guys not coming with me?"

"*the city is overpriced." Error answered for them, "there's no way we can live out there."

"*True..." Geno admits sadly, looking down at his plate, it was almost like he was in deep thought

"We'll try and meet you out there during the holidays!" Their mother told him with a tight smile that did not reach her sockets. She was just happy that her eldest was alive and well, no matter where he went.

The poor family fell to silence once more. All lost in thought.


	9. VOICES

It was deafening.

Screaming, shouting, yelling, talking, whispering, mumbling, laughing, crying, roaring and just voices making sounds.

They were trying to explain the secrets of the universe. Yet what they were saying made no sense to him.

Error was on his knees, staring into the White.

There was a monster in front of him, laying on the ground, blood slowly pooling around their lifeless form. Another monster stood over them angrily looking down at the dead skeleton, who now had slowly drifted off into dust.

Someone had come behind him and held their hands over his skull, blocking out the noise.

"*ya don't need to listen. not anymore." The voice from behind said to him, strangely enough, Error had spoken those words at the same time.

The Voices still tried to get their voices through- almost urgently.


	10. A Grave Error

It was a bright summer afternoon, not a cloud in the blue sky, shielding none from the overpowering heat of the hot sun.

Error sat on a bench in the middle of a graveyard with Fresh at his right side, pressed against him and hugging his arm. The younger brother had not cried as much as Error had.

To Error's left was Blue, holding his hand that rested on his lap. For once the high energy skeleton was still and had nothing to say.

Error glances upward, he sees the small number of monsters leaving in their cars. And spots Reaper's family funeral van pull away, heading back to its firm. Reaper himself was walking passed Error, on seeing him, he gave a quick nod.

Error merely glares and glitches.

He must have looked ready to punch the older skeleton because Blue held onto him tighter and when Error turns to look at him in question, his ex-boyfriend shook his skull 'no'.

"*how are ya blue?" Error suddenly says his voice glitching more than normal, "ya be moving soon. has the souling started to brew?"

"*NO. IT IS STILL A SOULING... WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME IF I AM ALRIGHT?" Blue asks sadly, a few tears falling from his sockets.

"*you should go home. ya have a lot of packing right." Error went on, then nods to a car parked under a large tree, "your brother is waiting for ya."

"*I REALLY DO NOT WANT TO LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS!" Blue said firmly, he stands up and looks like he was going to march over to his brother and demand to stay longer.

"*about the shin." Error said causing Blue to stop and look at him, "i'll take it when it's done."

"*REALLY?" Blue asks crying fully now, "HOW CAN YOU- YOU DO NOT HAVE TO! I CAN FIND THEM ANOTHER HOME!"

"*i want it. please." Error says looking at Blue right into his sockets, "it won't be for another two years. by then i'll have settled."

"*THANK YOU ERROR! AND SORRY!" Blue said crying louder, sniffing he wipes his sockets, "I WILL KEEP IN TOUCH!"

"*k. bye." Error mumbles as Blue give him a firm hug and darts away.

Error stood then, bringing his little brother with him- he pulls away from Fresh and bending down takes the skully into his arms. Fresh tucks his skull into Error's neck and held onto him with his arms and legs.

Error began walking along, staring at the tombstones- most were new graves.

Reaching the car Reaper's family had given he opens the back open and slips Fresh inside- standing he shuts the door loudly and goes to the passager's side door. Opening it the glitching skeleton climbs in and shuts it behind him, then went for his seatbelt.

Slowly Error looks towards the driver.

Geno stares at him with a deep frown.

"*You okay Error?" Geno asks softly, it was clear he had been crying too.

"*fine." Error said dully, he looks out of the front screen window, staring at the people leaving the funeral- Reaper's family had paid for the whole thing.

Which did not made sense, it was their mother who died, they should have been the ones to pay for the cost, even if this was what the Death family did for a living.

"*...I asked Reaper not to, but he stepped in anyway." Geno told him with a sigh, shaking his skull, he gave a bitter smile, "I didn't think Mum would die."

Error kept silent, he did not want to talk about it- he was the one who found her dead on the floor.

"*There's another thing." Geno spoke softly and his voice low, he was glancing around as if looking for someone, "Reaper offered to rehome us."

"*'us'?" Error says slowly, "geno. ya going to the city. i'm not."

"*I know you're not. I'm staying here now." Geno told him firmly, still speaking in that strange low tone, "and he also is paying for all our debts."

"*our debts? our debts belong to us! we should be the ones paying for them!" Error hisses darkly at his brother, he hated getting any sort of handout.

"*Actually. The debt goes to me. The oldest son." Geno snaps back, glaring at Error, almost daring to challenge this, "There's more."

"*i really hate it when ya say 'there's more'." Error moans out, hitting the back of his skull on the car's seat; with a heavy sigh he closes his sockets shut for a moment then opens then to face his brother once more, "go on then."

"*You must of heard of the rumours of me and Reaper." Geno says in that low voice again, he leans back into the seat and held onto the steering wheel tightly.

"*i have. the same is being said about me and blue." Error said with a static glitch, he looks to Geno, his brother was looking shocked for a moment, "what about it?"

"*With me... its true Error." Geno told him in a small voice, "I'm marrying him only for his money. I even started brewing just to be sure he wouldn't toss me aside when he began taking only his family business."

Error stares in shock, he glances down to his brother's ribs where the brewing process had started a few weeks ago- fine thin white bones were appearing from the inner sides of Geno's ribs and the souling had begun pushing itself away from Geno's SOUL.

With Blue the souling had already started to spin and turn downwards, where the fine hair-like bone was twisting around it like a tiny tornado- it would then settled in the middle while all the bone like hairs would connect to the spine and inside the pelvis, where it would make one giant cocoon.

"*geno ya pure evil..." Error said at last, not even want to explain why that was bad, "...there's more."

"*No more. Reaper paid for the funeral. Paid for our- my debts. And our new home." Geno said listing the things that had happened, "I'll be selling the old place. The money can go towards college for you Error!"

"*no. no. that's not what i meant." Error said firmly, he points to himself, "i meant there's more with me."

"*Oh? Go on then bro." Geno said to him with a wide smile, one that Error had never seen before.

"*blue is brewing too. and he's asking me to take it." Error says and was surprised how fast he was talking, "he was scared. because his friend who is also brewing. was disowned by his family. and was scared that this would happen to him too. so he does not want anyone to know..."

Error sighs loudly, it was nice to tell Geno about this. Glancing over he sees Geno gripping the wheel tightly again, glaring ahead of them. Error almost turns his skull, wondering what he was looking at, but then realized it was what he revealed.

"*are ya mad at me? disappointed?" Error questions dully, a void of any emotions, he worked so hard for Geno for most of his young life, he did not want to lose the respect his brother had for him.

"*No bro! heh! I'm just a little mad towards Blue for pulling you through that." Geno said with a small smile, "Whoa! I just realize that we're having our offspring at the same time! We can raise them like brothers!"

"*heh. that would be great!" Error replies with a grin, he really wanted just to go home and fell asleep, "can w-we go home now?"

Geno reaches for the keys and starts the engine.


	11. Only Static

Error calmly stares into the distance; it was all white- he could have been sitting inches from a wall and not even be able to tell since there was no shadows or any form of the horizon.

The Voices had stopped, for now, so the only thing he could hear was a few static coming from somewhere.

Suddenly he notices something moving and turns towards it, he frowns when another skeleton appears. But all he could make out was a small outline of them, they were too for him to see any detail and even in his dreams his sight blurs the colours together.

The static grew louder.

"*its best if ya never met him." Error hears the one above him say, "nothing good will come of it."

ERROR signs cover his vision, blocking out the strange skeleton trying to come near him.

"****** what *** *** *** *****!? *** *** find a *** ****? To *** **********!! *** sorry!"

There was only static...


	12. Galaxy

Error stood in the centre of the large bedroom. It was much larger than his old one. It was much larger than his living room and kitchen combined.

There was a double bed with his old sheet he covered himself during the summer months- but there were new sheets fitting the bed... his old bed had been small. There were brand new pillows too.

It felt weird that some monster had gone out and bought a bed and bedding for him. Those sheets were black with little stars on it, just like one of his old single bed.

Boxes covered the floor, there was hardly any of his old furniture, everything was new and ready for him to put his stuff in.

The young skeleton went to his new bed and leaning over, placing his knee on it. Then climbs on. It was firm. His old one had been bumpy, too soft, and ill sorted for his condition; a firm mattress would help him sleep at night.

Crawling to the pillows he flops down face first and just lays there for a moment. Then rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling... it was painted black with stars- however, it looked nothing like the poor job he had done, this looked like it was painted by a true artist; made to look like a galaxy.

It was breathtaking.

The youth blinks... a lone tear falls down his cheek.

A lot had happened over the past couple of months- Geno becoming more distance now that he was not dying. His boyfriend Blue dumped him to go to the city to live with his friends while brewing his offspring. Geno was marrying someone for money and brewing too. Geno graduation. Their mother's sudden death. Fresh getting accepted to take this exam for a grand private school for geniuses, in the city.

Everything that had happened was out of Error's control. The world did not seem to want to give him a break and kept piling on more and more things that were hard to deal with. The only thing he could do was watch from the sidelines.

It was summer.

Blue had finished packing and was leaving, he had played with his friend Dream and Ink while they helped him pack, taking them on a tour around the town. It hurt Error's feelings that Blue had not spent his last days with him.

Error was happy that Geno was not moving away just yet. Choosing to wait until Error had left school before going to the city.

Everything was happening in two years. And everything was pointing to going to the city.

Geno was going to take them to the city in two years. Where he would take his shin from Blue and raise it with Geno's own shin. If Fresh passed the exam and he would because he was that smart, this school was in the city too- Reaper had offered to pay everything.

Error did not know what to do with his life. He knew he would be raising his young, however, Geno kept talking about online courses he could take... but to do what? He just did not know...

A loud noise made him sit up quickly.

Error stares at the double glass doors that lead to a balcony that connected his and Fresh's rooms.

'*is fresh trying to come?' Error thinks gazes towards the glass doors, the to the bedroom door, 'why wouldn't he just come in the normal way?'

A bang. Someone hisses.

That did not sound like Fresh.

Error was frozen in place, shocked at the thought of someone breaking him made him feel an oncoming crash.

A clicking noise and the glass doors opened to reveal a skeleton his own age.

This skeleton walks in seemingly uncaring that Error was there- or he did not notice.

The skeleton wore a blue vest that was tied at the front, showing off his spine. Error could see black markings all over the skeleton, and his forearm bones were black. There was also a black blob marking on his right cheek. And something odd about his eyelights, they kept changing colour and shape.

Where has he heard of someone fitting this description?

"* _ink_." Error spoke aloud when he remembers- remembers... this was one of the friends his boyf- Blue always talked about. 

"*Hum? Yeah?" The newly dubbed Ink said turning to the bed to face him and stares at the glitching skeleton.

"*what the hell ya doing in my room?" Error hisses darkly, his glitching rushes up and down his bones.

"*Sorry. Do I know you?" Ink asks tilting his skull in confusion, question marks appeared in both sockets.

"*that doesn't matter!" Error told him raising his voice now, he quickly gets off the bed and stood up, coming closer to the other, "ya can't break into my bedroom like this ink!"

"*Oh! This is your room!" Ink said with a laugh, then frowns while mumbling "you know my name? Do I know you? Have we met before?"

Error pauses, trying to recall everything Blue had mentioned on this moron... which was too much, but he remembers one thing. Ink liked stories.

"*yes. we are both the reincarnations of arch-nemesis of each other. who vowed to hunt each other down until the end of time." Error explains evilly to the others who seemed to be listening very intently to his wild story, "we died together. and we were reborn together. we finally meet! ink! its time for our eternal battle to begin once more."

"*Whoa! That sounds!" Ink exclaim in delight, his eyes both turning again, one a yellow heart the other a pink star. "That sounds kind of romantic!"

"*romantic!?" Error cries out in shock, "how the hell in that romantic! i just told ya we're enemies that are damned to be with each other forever!"

"*I know! That sounds so cool! Like we're soulmates or something!" Ink explains to him joyfully, he was now carefully looking him up and down, "I'm glad my soulmate is interesting looking!"

"*soulmate are not real! not in the way that stories tell them anyway!" Error told him, completely forgetting that this monster had broken into his room, "and so overrated. everyone claims they find their soulmate. only to be tossed apart the next moment. soulmates are meant to be forever but-"

"*SEE! _see_!" Ink suddenly cuts in what Error was saying, raising his arm and pointing a finger in his face, "soulmates are forever! we're damned to be together forever! always seeking the other out! right! that's what the myths say about soulmates!"

Error blinks. The frowns deeply, he had no counter for that. Ink lets his arm dropped to his arm to his side, waiting for what Error had to say next.

"*whatever!" Error snaps not knowing what else to say, Ink only grins boldly at the pouting black skulled skeleton.

"*So soulmate! What are you doing in this room?" Ink question stepping nearer to him.

"*my bedroom ya moron!" Error hisses at him, he points to the glass doors, "ya breaking and entering!"

"*Well... I'm entering. I never broke anything." Ink said with a bold grin, happily taking another step towards him.

"*shut it!" Error snaps back, "leave. ya shouldn't come into other monster's rooms... do ya always break into monster's bedrooms at night?"

"*Huh? What! Haha! No!" Ink said with a loud laugh, he then points to the ceiling, "I was commissioned to paint this ceiling, but I forgot to get a picture for my portfolio!"

Error blinks at this information, then glances at the lovely painting above before turning his gaze to the artist.

"*so ya came back in the middle of the night instead of waiting until the morning like a normal monster _because_?" Error questions folding his arms over his ribs.

"*Because we were destined to meet!" Ink cries out happily, looking ready to hug Error at this point so he took a step away from the mad skeleton, "Just joking! I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I wouldn't have gotten another chance."

"*oh i see." Error mumbles softly, remembering that Blue was leaving him then.

"*Don't worry! We will meet again!" Ink declares with a bold grin, he moves closer to Error. Error steps back and his legs hit the bed making him fall back onto it.

For one crazy moment, he thought the artist was going to kiss him.

With that Ink spins around and rushes towards the glass doors, on coming to them he pauses looks over his shoulder and blew Error a kiss. Then runs out the doors.

Error slowly sat up and stares.

"*wonder how long it will take that moron to realize that he still didn't take his photo?" Error asks the thin air; the glitching skeleton snorts suddenly, his jaws went upwards and he laughs, "what a complete idiot!"

Feeling a little better he climbs back onto his bed, flops down and rollover. He stares at the lovely painting and grins. Slowly he closes his sockets, listening out in case that insane artist returned.

Instead, he dimly hears the sound of his bedroom door being open- it was then he realized he was half asleep and could not open them. Moments later he felt something laying on his arm, tucking themselves next to his body.

Error struggles for a second then wake up. Lifting his skull slightly, he looks to his side he sees Fresh's empty sockets staring at him.

"*can't sleep bro?" Error asks softly, the skully nods; the glitching gives his a kind smile and flopping his skull back to the pillow, he brings his arm around to rest on Fresh's back, "goodnight ya little freak."

"*goodnight daddy." Fresh's voice was barely a whisper, yet he caught it.

Error quickly lifts his skull back up and stares; had he heard right? Or was that part of a dream? It would make a lot of sense if Fresh viewed him like that since he raised him more than his mother had, teaching him all that he knew.

He decides not to think about it right now.

Slowly Error lowers his skull to the pillow again, he stares turns back to the ceiling. That Ink skeleton mentioned a commission, meaning he took on jobs, so if he asked Reaper, would he be able to get the artist back and paint his walls too?

Error frowns.

There was someone else in the room, he turns and sees Geno standing there, smiling down at him.

"*Sorry bro. Can I sleep here too?" Geno asks shyly, with a short nod the oldest skeleton crawls into Error's bed and lay on his other side. Much like Fresh, Geno tucks himself near Error's side.

"*ain't done this in a while." Error comments a little sadly, "i used to sneak into your bed all the time."

"*I remember. You used to get told off when Mum found out." Geno said with a giggle, "you stopped coming after Fresh was born."

"*yeah. you and mum were busy... and i didn't mind." Error said softly, he rubs Fresh's back- at the time he did, but never once complained. Geno was sick and their mother worked long hours. So he took everything with a crooked fake smile.

"*Error how are you?" Geno asks suddenly, a light frown appear on his brow.

"*i'm fine." Error answers dully, staring up at the ceiling.

"*You keep saying that." Geno says with a heavy sigh, "You were the one that found Mum laying there. And not once have you said anything. It's not right you keeping it all in. You will snap one day."

"*true." Error mumbles continuing to stare at the ceiling, it really was lovely, "i promise i won't snap in a place ya can't see."

"*pff. moron." Geno told him fondly, he leans into Error, "thank you error."

"*for what?" Error asks his older brother, with a slight frown.

"*everything." Geno says with a light smile, closing his sockets he fell to sleep.

Error stares for a moment then closed his own sockets and went to sleep.


	13. Eternal Tears

Endless white.

The heavens above seemed to be crying.

SOULs were entrapped in those blue threads.

Error stood in the everlasting vast white, watching the threads reaching for him.

He backs away.

Spinning around he goes running but halts in his tracks.

The blue threads that cross behind him and hanging from them were Fresh, Geno, Reaper, Blue and even that strange Ink skeleton. Their expressions blank; blue strings hung down from their empty sockets.

Suddenly he was caught by the threads that seemed like his strings but held more power- he raises his sockets up and sees himself looking down sadly at him. The tears pouring from his sockets becoming the threads that bound them.

"*i don't blame ya." The glitching voice so much as his own told him, "its not ya fault. you at least tried..."


	14. Save File

  
Error was still getting used to the new house, and still getting used to not having his mother around.

Error had so much time on his hand just summer he did not know what to do what himself.

Even though Geno was healthy, he needed certain meds for the rest of his life. And Error used to deal with it. He used to sit once a week pulling each pill in little containers marked for that day.

Reaper had given Geno his own carer who came around to ensure all was well with him. Including taking care of the meds.

All the Queen brothers had been checked out by their new private doctor.

And with Geno being in charge of him now, the doctor discussed Error's own conditions. And things that were needed for him to live a pain-free life.

Reaper sorted everything out for Error.

Geno was shocked by the news- Geno who never realized Error's glitches hurt him because his own glitches did not, and he wholeheartedly praised Reaper highly for caring for Error.

Reaper noticed that looking after Error equalled love and attention to his soon to be hubby Geno, went out of his way to make sure Error was happy in everything.

Error no longer had to deal with housework since Reaper hired a cleaning maid.

Error no longer had to worry about cooking, since Reaper had hired a cook.

Without his mother around, he no longer needed to help with those side jobs she had done from home. Reaper paid for all their living expenses.

Error was beginning to eat properly. Sleep properly. And was no longer in intense pain.

The only thing to do was help to finish the plans for the wedding that was happening at the end of the summer and look after Fresh when he was not out playing with his friends.

So Geno told him to get a hobby... Error was completely lost.

Error had never had a hobby before, never had time to. Any free time he went out with Blue and even then it was his boyfriend who was in charge of dealing with everything.

Error lay on his back upon his bed, staring up at the starry ceiling, he had taken a photo and sent it to Blue to give to his crazy friend, Ink. That memory of that moron made Error laugh every time.

Error still needs to pull out his strings each and every day. They have been piling up since he started when he was three or four.

Suddenly he wonders if he could do something with them...

"*knitting?" Error asks himself, it seemed a little hard with two needles, perhaps he should start with just one, "crocheting then."

Error forms a small hooked bone into his hand, it was red and hummed with overcharged power. The youth frowns, it felt kind of right in his hands. Like he had always known how to form this kind of bone to act as a crochet needle.

Shaking his skull, he went to a large box which held this year's strings. Every year the amount increased, making it harder and harder to find space to put them- but now with an empty walk-in closet, he only had few clothes, he kept the many boxes of his life's strings within.

Error takes out a bundle which he always neatly binds before bed.

Grabbing a large bundle he hurries to his beanie bag and flops down into it, he grabs his new red rim glasses. Then taking the end, he loops it and began crocheting.

Error sat for hours just crocheting.

Blinking Error stares down at the completed... doll?

It looked like a skeleton. A very colourful skeleton, it had little glasses on it what strange letters sewed on. It was then he realized his strings had changed colours as he went along.

Leaning back into his seat he frowns, he gazes at his phone had was off on the low table that was placed next to the beanie bag; he had been planning to use it to learn how to crochet. But not once did he look up anything, he just did it.

Error was beyond confused, trying to find a reason for knowing how to do this thing, as far as he could remember he had never picked up a needle before. So how was he able to create a little doll so skillfully without learning.

Grabbing a piece of string he ties the doll from behind and then sends the string to his ceiling and lets it hang...

Error's sockets widen.

He had just moved the strings on their own.

"*what is going on?" Error asks no one... he tries to repeat what he just did, however this time the strings only wobble. Again and again, he tries but his strings do not answer his calls.

"*ERROR DINNER!" Geno calls from somewhere in the house, making Error jump- he glances towards the window, the sun was hiding behind the trees getting lower in the skies.

Pulling his strings to one side, he stands and glances up at the Fresh Doll. Then turns to the door...

Error blinks, he had just thought the doll as if it was 'Fresh' his brother- Error was the one who shops for all his brother's clothes, he did not own anything so colourful, nor did he ever wear glasses.

Deciding he was just tired from how mad his life was, he chooses to put it at the end of his mind. And left the room.


	15. The Games We Play

Error sat next to Geno, who was happily planning the wedding.

At first, Error thought he was strange that he was the one helping out so much with Geno. Until he realized that Reaper wanted a much smaller wedding rather than the huge one Geno wanted- it seemed he was planning on inviting the whole town.

Error glances through the guest list. Half of whom he did not know and he knew Geno did not know any of these either.

"*ya alright fresh?" Error asks the youngest brother, for some reason Fresh had been staring at the wall, "ya can go play if ya like."

"*but i'm protecting you brother," Fresh says never taking his sockets away from the wall.

"*protecting?" Error question, he turns to Geno who was frowning at Fresh. They had been getting to know which other over the summer, but Fresh rarely did anything.

"*they are back." Fresh told Error with a hollow voice. Both Error and Geno share a look.

Error glances towards the wall and then quickly looks away.

"*fresh!" Error hisses angrily, "don't pay attention! they only exist when ya acknowledge them!"

"*What are you two talking about?" Geno asks clearly confused by their actions.

"*nothing bro. its just a game." Error explains quickly, not wanting to say more since he did not understand it himself.

"*oh. i see. geno is not like us." Fresh said in an emotionless tone, he, at last, takes his sockets away from the wall.

The three brothers sat in silence for a while.

"*I want to play too." Geno spoke up at last with a hint of a smile, he places some notes for the wedding down, "how do I play? What are the rules?"

Error was about to open his mouth to speak when Fresh started talking.

"*the game is ******* *********." Fresh told him his words changed to static, making him frown deeply, "the goal is to keep on ******. you are not allowed to look. if you look. you can't look away. only when a ****** is with you can you look away. ***** can ***** you. and if they manage to ***** you. its game over. the ****** give hints. but only if you ******* well."

"*Okay..." Geno said looking completely lost, "perhaps you can teach me better another day Fresh. For now, let's finish this off."

Fresh stood up, "*i think i'll go play now."

The younger brother leaves the two older ones.

"*Error. What the hell was that?" Geno says in a low voice once he was sure Fresh was gone, "he was talking in static like you do when stressed."

"*i don't know. i don't know. i don't want to know." Error says quickly, he fell silent for a moment and took a deep breath, then leaning over to his older brother he says as softly as he could manage, "geno. if ya ever see anything. its not a ghost. its... something else. it follows us. its never bothered you before. so don't do anything for it to know that you know. if ya see anything in the corner of ya socket. keep looking ahead. ok."

"*Okay." Geno told him sweetly, he leans over to him and gives him a big hug, "Bro. I think we need to take you back to the doctors."

"*geno." Error groans out, he buries his skull into Geno's shoulder, "i'm not crazy! there really is something there!"

"*The doctor did mention that your condition causes paranoid schizophrenia." Geno says gentle, holding onto his tightly, "*only three monsters that had this before you, and all had to be hospitalized. Error, please, for my peace of mind, can you just go?"

"*yeah sure." Error grumbles out, moving away from his older brother.

"*I don't think we should tell Fresh," Geno said in a thoughtful manner, "let him keep thinking this is a game you two play."

"*ok. sure." Error agrees with a heavy sigh.

Together the brother began sorting through the lists, notes and planners for the wedding.

Error glances up towards the wall, for the first time in many years looked right at it.

The whole walls was a black and white glitching mess, as soon as it realizes that Error was looking at it- the voices scream at him.

Error felt the sweat run down his skull, closing his sockets he counts to ten loudly and deletes the image from his mind.


End file.
